Lidia con ellos
by Flora421
Summary: El Club Winx es asignado a una nueva misión... No es cualquier misión, tendrán que lidiar con las Trix pero eso no es lo único con lo que tendrán que lidiar... La historia se centra en Flora y Helia pero también va a haber partes sobre las demás parejas :)
1. Prólogo

Deal with them…

Prólogo:  
Muchas personas de la Tierra ya no creen en las "criaturas mitológicas" y de hecho se le llaman así porque ya no se cree en ellas. Pero, ¿Quién dice que ellas ya no existen? Al contrario algunas criaturas viven entre nosotros, ese, es el caso de las hadas. Seis chicas en especial, tienen una nueva tarea. No es salvar a la dimensión mágica, esta vez es mucho más sencillo...¿O no?  
¿Encontrarían el amor después de tanto esperar?


	2. La Misión

La misión.

Narradora Pov.

-¡Musa! Vamos a llegar tarde al nuestro primer día.-grito Tecna desde la puerta del dormitorio.

-Ya voy Tecna, espera un segundo.-dijo Musa mientras se ponía sus jeans y arreglaba su largo cabello.

Salieron de su habitación y se encontraron con las demás, quienes lucían realmente emocionadas.

-¿Listas?-pregunto Bloom.

-Listas.-dijeron las cinco a coro.

Avanzaron hacia el aula de su primera clase como maestras, "Winxología" era lo que iban a dar y bueno, la clase no resulto mal.

Sonó el timbre indicando la salida de los estudiantes. Las chicas tenían un largo receso de 2 horas antes de comenzar con otra clase.

-Quiero practicar un poco.-dijo Lyla mientras caminaban al exterior de la escuela.

-Sí, hace mucho que no hacemos nada.-secundó Flora.

-Winx Sirenix.-dijeron todas al unísono.

-El simple hecho de volar es reconfortante.-dijo Stella.

-Saben, extraño la transformación Believix, me gustaba poder cambiar de alas.-dijo Bloom mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas en el aire.

-Sí, pero ahora podemos entrar al Océano Infinito, nadar como nunca y, somos más fuertes.-respondió Tecna con una sonrisa.

-Lo bueno es que ya no hay preocupaciones, vencimos a Tritanus y ahora, ya sólo tenemos que preocuparnos acerca de nosotras.-dijo Flora con una sonrisa cálida.

-Deberíamos de buscar chicos.-dijo Stella, Musa torció los ojos pero sonrió.

-Winx, por favor vengan a mi oficina.-se escucho a la Directora Faragonda.

-Regresemos a Alfea.-dijo Lyla.

Las chicas se encontraban frente a la puerta de la Directora, fue Musa quién toco.

-Adelante.-se escuchó desde adentro.

Las chicas entraron a la oficina una vez más.

-¿Qué sucede Directora?-preguntó Bloom, la Directora Fragonda las recibió con una sonrisa.

-Winx, tenemos una nueva misión.-dijo en un tono serio.

-¿Es Darkar?-preguntó Lyla.

-¿Tritanus?-preguntó Bloom.

-¿Valtor?-preguntó Tecna.

-No chicas, nadie está amenazando la Dimensión mágica.- Faragonda sonrió realmente divertida.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Flora.

-Esta vez, tienen que buscar a 6 chicos, seis chicos que no pertenecen a la Tierra.-dijo seriamente.

-¡Vamos a la Tierra a conocer chicos!-gritó Stella realmente emocionada y Lyla le dio un codazo.

-Ellos pertenecen a otros mundos de la dimensión mágica, tendrán que traerlos pero no debe ser a la fuerza. Los humanos de la Tierra ya creen en ustedes pero hay personas que todavía no lo hacen, ellos incluidos. Tendrán que acercárseles de alguna manera para que ganen su confianza.-concluyo.

-¿Sabe quiénes son?-pregunto Lyla.

-Sí, pero necesitan desarrollar un poco más sus poderes, así que no les diré ni como se llaman ni su aspecto físico.-dijo sonriendo ante las caras de decepción de las chicas.

-Pero ¿Y las clases?-preguntó Musa.

-No se preocupen por eso, los demás profesores lo cubrirán.-respondió.

Las chicas estaban tristes, debido a que era la segunda vez que tenían que dejar de ser maestras.

-Saldremos lo más pronto posible.-infirmó Tecna, la Directora les sonrió.

Salieron de la oficina dispuestas a ir a la Tierra.

-Llevemos pocas cosas, al cabo que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos en nuestra tienda en Gardenia.-dijo Flora, las demás asintieron.

-¿Creen que sean guapos?-pregunto Stella con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡STELLA!-gritaron las demás.

Pasó una hora y las chicas ya tenían lo que iban a llevar en sus maletas, las minimizaron y las guardaron en sus bolsillos. Salieron al patio y se transformaron, entraron al Océano Infinito y salieron a Gardenia con nuevas perspectivas y emociones.


	3. Gardenia

Gardenia.

Flora Pov.

-Son las Winx.-se escucho un grito, giramos la cabeza y vimos a varias personas sonreír.

-Bueno chicas, vamos a Love & Pet, de seguro todavía hay personas que quieren una mascota.-dijo emocionada Stella.

Salimos del agua y volamos hasta llegar al local, sonreí por los recuerdos que invadieron mi mente.

Llegamos y entramos a nuestro local, todo seguía igual, como lo habíamos dejado.

-Tengo que visitar a mis padres, ¿Vienen Winx?-pregunto Bloom.

-Claro que sí.-salimos caminando, mirando todo lo que había en Gardenia.

-Esperen, ¿Cómo sabemos que están aquí en Gardenia?-pregunto Musa.

-Buen punto.-dije mientras reanudábamos la marcha.

-Bueno, aquí es donde nos trajo el portal del Océano Infinito, quiero creer que vamos por la dirección correcta, es completamente lógico.-razonó Tecna.

-Bueno, comencemos por aquí y vamos a visitar a mis padres.-dijo Bloom.

Mire Gardenia, muchas personas me sonrieron ya que, sabían quiénes éramos.

-Vaya, vaya pero mira quien está por Gardenia.-Mitzie se paro frente a nosotras.

-Hoy no estamos de humor, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.-dijo Layla realmente molesta.

Comenzamos a caminar sin siquiera mirarle, me sentí mal por ella.

Sabía que Layla y Musa podían ser bastante directas cuando se lo proponían.

Llegamos a la casa de los padres de Bloom y tocamos la puerta, Vanessa se asomo y se vio realmente sorprendida.

-Chicas-abrió totalmente la puerta-Mike ven a ver quien llego.-nos dejo entrar a la casa.

Tomamos café y platicamos un buen rato, me alegraba saber que mi deseo había resultado como yo quería, Gardenia era un lugar más ecológico y hermoso.

-Volveremos pronto.-dijo Musa.

-Nos vemos chicas.-dijo Mike con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente...

Stella Pov.

-Despierta Stella, tenemos que acomodar la tienda.-susurro una voz.

Gruñí y volví a acomodarme en mi cama.

-Stella, iremos de compras.-susurraron.

Me levante como un resorte, las chicas comenzaron a reírse.

-Interrumpieron mi sueño de belleza.-dije mientras tomaba el croissant que Bloom me ofrecía y el té que Layla me dio.

Pasaron 2 horas y todo estaba como antes, gracias a la magia. Chasquee los dedos y la ropa de las chicas cambio a unos lindos conjuntos.

Flora creo nuevas mascotas y Tecna comenzó a actualizar sitio.

-Todo listo.-canturreo Musa.

-Vamos a repartir publicidad al estilo Winx.-dijo Bloom.

-Winx Sirenix.

Nos separamos para poder cubrir mas distancia.

La gente comenzaba a señalarme y toque el suelo mientras varias niñas me miraban con curiosidad.

Pequeños soles aparecieron entre mis manos y los lance hacia el cielo, los soles se multiplicaron y se fueron volando.

-Misión cumplida.-dije sonriendo.

Una pequeña se acerco a mí, y sonrió, le devolví el gesto.

-¡Amanda! Mamá te está esperando.-era la voz de un chico, quien se acercaba. La transformación desapareció, le guiñe un ojo a la pequeña, aparecí una flor, se la di y me fui.

-Mira, me la dio un hada.-dijo ella al chico.

-No Amanda, las hadas no existen.-dijo el chico, algo dentro de mí se movió.

Al llegar al local, ya había fila para entrar, sonreí y entre para ayudar a mis amigas.

Tecna Pov.

Ya era de noche, y volvíamos a tener el mismo éxito que antes.

-Quiero salir.-protesto Stella.

-No, primero hay que concentrarnos en la búsqueda de los chicos.-dijo Layla.

Stella se cruzo de brazos, torcí los ojos.

-¿No se han planteado la posibilidad de que puedan ir a la escuela?-pregunto Flora.

-Considerando que no sabemos la edad y que ni siquiera tenemos aspecto físico tenemos una probabilidad del... 0.2 de encontrarlos en la escuela.-dije mientras hacia cálculos.

-Bueno, tendríamos que inscribirnos a la preparatoria o universidad.-dijo Layla.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Stella.

-Sería la única forma.-dijo Bloom.

-Pero, recién terminamos la escuela, además jamás he asistido a una escuela de humanos, no sabemos nada de eso, claro excepto por ti Bloom.-dijo sonriendo.

-Pues tendríamos que adaptarnos.-dije sonriendo.

-Adoro la idea de tener clases.-dijo emocionada Musa.

-A mi no me disgusta.-dijo Layla.

-Mañana vamos a hacerlo.-dijo Flora sonriendo.

Stella, disgustada se fue a dormir a su cama y nosotras hicimos lo mismo.

La adrenalina comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, sonreí, era completamente lógico.

Layla Pov.

-Hora de levantarse, la Directora nos va a marcar en una hora, además tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a la universidad o preparatoria.-dijo Flora.

-Flora, no entiendo como es que te levantas tan temprano.-protesto Stella.

-Bueno tengo que regar mis plantas.-dijo con clama.

Aparecí unas cuantas bañeras y entramos a bañarnos.

Me puse unos pantalones verdes, tennis y una blusa rosa con verde, deje mi cabello suelto pero me puse una diadema. Rocié un poco de perfume, pinte mis labios y me puse algo de rímel. Me senté a esperar a las chicas, después de media hora salieron listas.

Justamente en ese momento Faragonda se proyecto a través del monitor de la computadora.

-Buen día chicas.-saludo con una sonrisa.

-Buen día Directora Faragonda.-respondimos todas.

-¿Cómo van con la búsqueda?-pregunto ajustando sus lentes.

-Decidimos entrar a la escuela de Gardenia, probablemente estén estudiando, sino es así los buscaremos por toda la cuidad.-respondí.

-Señorita Faragonda, ¿Cómo sabemos que están aquí en Gardenia y no en otra parte del mundo?-pregunto Musa.

-Deben de aprender a confiar en su poder Sirenix, entraron a Gardenia por medio del Océano Infinito, dejen que sus instintos las guíen.-respondió Faragonda.

Las chicas asintieron.

-Les deseo suerte Winx, nos vemos pronto.-la Directora desapareció.

-Bueno, ahora, tenemos 30 hora para llegar a la escuela.-informó Bloom mientras agitaba las manos.

Frente a las chicas apareció un folder para cada una.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Flora.

-Son los documentos que nos van a pedir para el ingreso a la escuela y esto-movió los dedos-es dinero para pagar la escuela.-dijo sonriendo.

-Ahora si estamos listas.-dijo Musa con una sonrisa.

-¿No podremos usar magia?-pregunte.

-No y tendremos que cambiar nuestra apariencia.-dijo sonriendo.

Troné los dedos y mi cabello cambio a negro, mi piel se hizo blanca y mis ojos azules.

Flora era rubia de piel blanca y sus ojos se quedaron verdes.

Stella era pelirroja, piel blanca y de ojos dorados.

Tecna tenia el cabello castaño, los ojos del mismo color y su piel algo bronceada.

Musa tenía los ojos verdes, su cabello castaño y piel blanca.

Bloom era blanca de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-¿Por qué tenemos que cambiar nuestro aspecto?-pregunto Stella mirando su cabello pelirrojo.

-Bueno, creo que sería conveniente mientras buscamos a los chicos, que ellos no sepan que somos hadas.-razónó Bloom.

-Creo que por el momento suena bien.-dijo Tecna.

-Pero, creo que podrían espantarse más si después nos mostramos como somos realmente.-dijo Musa.

-Pero si llegan a vernos transformadas no creo que quieran acercarse a nosotras.-intervine.

-Tenemos que intentarlo.-Flora sonrió.

Bloom apareció mochilas y algunos cuadernos, lápices y demás.

-Cuando les pidan libros pueden aparecerlos con discreción.-dijo Bloom.

Llegamos a la que parecía ser la escuela.

-Probablemente van a estar en universidad, siento que ahí es donde los vamos encontrar.-dijo Musa.

También sentía esa corazonada.

-Pues vamos a universidad.-sentenció Bloom.

Comenzamos a caminar por el lugar, había muchas personas y varias de ellas nos miraban, se escucharon algunos silbidos y fruncí la nariz con disgusto.

Escuche a Musa suspirar y sonreí, vamos a ver qué tal me iba en el primer día.


	4. Primer día

Primer día.

Narradora Pov.

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras.

-Bueno, ya escucharon.-dijo Stella.

-Bien aquí tienen unos folders con la información que probablemente necesiten, documentos personales entre otras cosas.-menciono Bloom mientras las carpetas aparecían frente a nosotras.

-¿Cómo es la escuela aquí Bloom?-pregunto Tecna.

-Bueno, les recomiendo que escojan una materia optativa relacionada a lo que les guste. Es difícil, algunas cosas que no van a entender así que por medio de magia discreta pueden saber la respuesta.-respondió mientras caminábamos hacia el lugar.

-Esto va a ser complicado.-dijo Layla.

Stella hizo una mueca de asco.

-La palabra sería aburrido.-dijo la rubia, pero su cara cambió al ver tantos chicos en el instituto.-No, va a ser hechizante.-dijo sonriendo.

Las chicas soltaron una carcajada al ver a su amiga.

Llegaron a la oficina donde una chica de unos 25 años de edad miraba el ordenador mientras tomaba apuntes.

-Buenos días.-dijo Tecna y la chica se sobresalto.

-Bievenidas a la Universidad de Gardenia ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Bueno, somos estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, venimos por los horarios señorita...-Bloom dejo la frase inconclusa.

-Me llamo Fiorella, háblame de tú, no recuerdo que me hayan notificado acerca de la llegada de nuevas estudiantes.-observo el monitor de la computadora.

Tecna movió sus dedos y Fiorella frunció el ceño.

-Al parecer sí me había llegado un correo que no vi, son Layla, Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa y Flora ¿Cierto?-las chicas asintieron.

Fiorella sonrió.

-Bien, aquí están sus horarios, tienen todas las clases juntas y tendrán que elegir algunas materias optativas dependiendo de la carrera que piensan estudiar, que tengan buen día chicas.-dijo con una sonrisa y ellas salieron de la oficina no sin antes dar las gracias.

-Bien, primero tenemos Materia Optativa, hay Informática, Canto, Baile, Jardinería, Contabilidad, Diseño, Cálculo y Artes Plásticas.-dijo Flora mirando su papel.

-Chicas, les deseo suerte y recuerden estamos aquí para buscarlos.-recordó Musa.

Cada una tomo caminos diferentes, intentando encontrar el aula indicada.

Bloom caminaba intentando encontrar el aula de Artes Plásticas, las clases casi comenzaban y ella aun no llegaba.

-¿Estas perdida?-pregunto una voz femenina y giro para encontrarse con una chica que no tenía buena pinta.

-Busco el aula de Artes Plásticas.-respondió de manera amable.

-Derecho a la izquierda.-respondió y luego se fue.

Entro al aula, estaba lleno de estudiantes y la profesora aun no llegaba, se sentó en la única banca que estaba libre.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto una voz masculina.

Bloom levanto la mirada y se topo con unos ojos azules.

-¿Si?-pregunto con timidez.

-Estas en mi lugar.-respondió con amabilidad, aun así Bloom enarco una ceja.

-Bueno, no tengo banca, voy a buscar una.-respondió levantando sus cosas.

-No, esta bien, ahorita van a traer otra banca.-respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

Era alto, de cabello rubio algo largo y de ojos azules, muy apuesto.

-Soy Sky.-respondió extendiendo la mano.

-Bloom.-estrecharon sus manos y ella sintió como la magia fluía dentro de ella.

"¿Será él?"

Sky se sentó en la banca junto a ella.

-¿Eres de Gardenia?-pregunto y ella sonrió.

-Sí, pero me ausente unos años para estudiar en el extranjero.-respondió y la profesora entro al aula.

-Hoy veremos...Veo que tenemos una estudiante nueva, bienvenida a la Universidad ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto.

Bloom estaba sonrojada pues todas las miradas estaban sobre ella.

-Bloom, señorita.-respondió.

-Bienvenida, dime Amelia.-respondió con una sonrisa y ella asintió.

Comenzaron a moldear arcilla y Bloom podía sentir la mirada de Sky sobre ella, acción que provocaba nervios en la pelirroja.

Sky miraba constantemente a Bloom, era muy bonita y a pesar de que no la conocía sentía una fuerte atracción hacia ella, sólo esperaba que Riven no se fijara en ella.

En el salón de pintura...

Helia movía la brocha con soltura y fluidez. Estaba concentrado pintando un lago, nadie había llegado al salón y el ruido de una silla moverse lo sobresalto.

Giro su cabeza y abrió sus ojos aqua, frente a él estaba una chica que no había visto. La chica se asusto al percibir su mirada y comenzó a sonrojarse.

El chico tenía los ojos de un color aqua que Flora jamás había visto, su cabello de un tono azulado obscuro largo, poseía una belleza sin igual, rara.

-Hola.-dijo ella, su voz era tan dulce y suave.

-Hola.-respondió Helia.

Flora miro con curiosidad la pintura.

-La manera en la que mueves el pincel sobre el lienzo provoca que tu lago se vea más real, vívido.-respondió la chica, Helia observo la pasión en sus ojos cuando hablo sobre su pintura y nunca le habían dicho algo así.

Una sonrisa de medio lado cruzó su rostro.

-Gracias, eso era lo que quería lograr y nadie me lo había dicho.-resopndió. Flora sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su voz, era suave pero a la vez con un deje seductor.

Ella sonrió nerviosa.

-Flora.-dijo estrechando la mano, Helia se levantó de su lugar.

-Helia.-dijo y tomo la mano de Flora, la chica pensó que se la iba a estrechar pero para su sorpresa la giró y besó el dorso de su mano, provocando un sonrojo más intenso.

Algo aturdida se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a sacar sus cosas mientras el salón se iba llenando.


	5. Clases

Clases.

Narradora Pov.

Layla no tuvo clase optativa a primera hora, su primera clase fue Deportes, clase que le encantaba.

Estaba corriendo las vueltas indicadas por el profesor para calentar, corría sola, ya que no conocía a nadie del salón.

Alguien le choco el hombro y ella se giro para ver a un chico alto.

-Lo siento mucho.-respondió con una sonrisa.

Layla parpadeo varias veces sorprendida, normalmente alguien no se habría detenido a disculparse.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes.-respondió y comenzó a correr mas rápido, pronto el chico la alcanzo, demostrando competencia.

Ambos aceleraban dejando atrás a los demás hasta que completaron la cantidad de vueltas. Ambos jadeaban cansados pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo se llama mi competencia?-pregunto Layla.

-Nabu.-dijo con una sonrisa, se acerco a besar su mejilla y como sucedió a Bloom y Flora la magia comenzó a fluir con rapidez.

Layla comenzó a mirar discretamente a Nabu, era alto y fornido, sus ojos eran de un color que no podía describir y su cabello era café con dos trenzas o al menos eso parecían, muy atractivo.

-Layla, ve junto con Nabu al trampolín.-grito el profesor.

Comenzaron a saltar cada uno en un trampolín, luego comenzaron a retarse entre ellos, comenzando a dar mortales hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

En uno de los saltos Layla piso mal y salió volando hacia delante, obviamente gracias a la magia no se hizo nada, lo pudo controlar pero Nabu fue quien se dio cuenta que parecía como si ella hubiera volado.

-Ya me estoy volviendo loco.-susurro, Layla se giro hacia él después de caer al suelo con gracia.

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto nerviosa, él negó enérgicamente.

Siguieron saltando y esta vez fue él quien salió volando... Hacia Layla, quien quedo abajo de Nabu.

Sus ojos se encontraron y la morena se sonrojo un poco, Nabu sonrió apenado.

-Nabu... Creo que ya puedes moverte.-dijo algo incomoda, Nabu abrió los ojos y se retiro rápidamente.

Layla se sintió rara, pues casi nunca se sonrojaba.

En la clase de informática...

Tecna maldecía la tecnología de la Tierra era tan... básica, quería morir. Claro que comprendía cualquier tipo de tecnología ya que al ser Hada Guardiana tenía esa habilidad. Simplemente le molestaba que fuera tan lenta, se estaba debatiendo entre si debía de instalar un software mágico o dejarlo así cuando un chico se sentó a su lado justo en el momento en que el profesor entraba al salón.

-Hola, tú debes ser Tecna.-la chica de cabello rosa se giro al percatarse que alguien le estaba hablando.

Se encontró con un chico de cabello rubio, gafas y de ojos ámbar. Sonrió con amabilidad, Tecna le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ver el nuevo software que le instale a esta computadora?-pregunto Timmy.

Le mire interesada.

-Siempre he pensado que la tecnología de la Tierra es bastante obsoleta, se pueden mejorar muchas cosas.-continuo Timmy mientras le mostraba a Tecna el nuevo software, era muy avanzado para la tecnología terrestre.

Estuvieron compartiendo ideas y algo dentro de Tecna le decía que este chico no pertenecía a la Tierra.

-¿Crees que podrías instalar el software aquí?-pregunto Tecna mostrando su celular.

El salón estaba vacío y ella había pensado muy seriamente si mostrárselo ya que, era un celular de la dimensión mágica.

Timmy tomo el celular y lo miro realmente interesado.

-Nunca había visto un teléfono así ¿Qué modelo es?-pregunto mientras intentaba prenderlo sin éxito alguno.

-Acaba de salir, es un nuevo modelo, ¿Eres de Gardenia?-pregunto cambiando de tema, Timmy dejo el celular mientras le instalaba el nuevo software y la miro con sus ojos ámbar, Tecna se paralizo.

-Sí, soy de Gardenia.-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, tengo que irme, tengo otra clase.-dijo saliendo de ahí sintiendo como si flotara.-Esto es completamente ilógico.

Musa se sentó en su pupitre y bufo, estaba molesta. Un chico se había atrevido a tocar su pecho y bueno, le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara. Recordó cuando él dijo que le había roto la nariz y sonrió.

Se sobresalto al escuchar un fuerte ruido a su lado y ella por instinto debajo de la mesa ella iba a comenzar a lanzar un hechizo, vio a un chico con cara realmente molesta. Ojos de color violeta, cabello de un tono rojo o tinto, bastante atractivo pero la cara de molestia opacaba todo signo de belleza.

"El típico chico malo" pensó Musa.

Ni siquiera quiso hablar con él, pero sentía su mirada mientras intentaba prestar atención pero su mirada era muy… insistente y poderosa. Se preguntaba constantemente por qué ese chico estaba en clase de canto.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme?-preguntó molesta, él chico no se inmutó en ningún sentido.

-Ni siquiera te miraba a ti.-respondió con desdén.

-Bien si lo hacías te pido de la manera más cordial que dejes de hacerlo, no querrás meterte conmigo.-respondió ya de malas.

-No te tengo miedo, eres nueva y no tienes derecho a tratarme así, en especial a mí.-su mano tocó la mía por un momento mientras la apretaba, la magia, una intensa fluyo por mi cuerpo de una manera increíble.

Me solté de su agarre y salí de clases en cuanto la clase terminó.


	6. ¿Serán ellos?

¿Serán ellos?

Narradora Pov.

Stella, Bloom y Tecna esperaban por el pasillo a Flora, Layla y Musa. Morían porque la escuela terminara ya que creían haber encontrado a los chicos.

-Ya estamos aquí.-gritó Layla varias personas giraron sus cabezas, ellas ignoraron eso.

Caminaron hacia la cafetería, tomaron su charola y cada una comenzó a servirse de comer, después miraron la gran sala. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunto Musa.

Flora guiño un ojo.

-Siempre se puede comer afuera ¿No?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

Sin importar las miradas de todos los demás salieron a las áreas verdes de la escuela. Stella miro a todos los lados antes de aplaudir apareció una mesa y seis sillas.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

-Bien chicas, creo que las seis tienen algo que comunicar.-dijo Tecna con una sonrisa.

-Conocí a un chico.-dijeron todas a la vez excepto Stella y soltaron risas.

-Bueno, sentí magia fluir a través de mi cuando lo toque.-dijo Flora y se sonrojo.

-¿Segura que sólo lo tocaste?-pregunto Stella dándole un codazo.

-¡Stella!

-Ya bueno, yo no he sentido esa magia fluir por mi cuerpo y eso que he platicado con varios chicos.

Bloom sonrió al escuchar a su amiga.

-¿La directora dijo la cantidad de chicos que eran?-pregunto Flora.

-No lo recuerdo.-dijo Layla.

-Creo que sí.-dijo Bloom.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que falta alguien.-dijo Stella.

Un freezbe cayó en el plato de la rubia, salpicando la ropa de todas las chicas.

-Lo siento.-se escucho un grito, las chicas giraron la cabeza y vieron a un chico de cabellos cafés y bonitos ojos, Stella se levantó de su silla, realmente furiosa.

Su conjunto preferido estaba arruinado.

-Lo siento mucho chicas.-susurro y se asusto al ver que una rubia muy atractiva venía hacia él.

-No te voy a gritar porque puedo arreglar esto-señalo su cuerpo-pero para la próxima vez, ten MÁS cuidado.-dijo con los dientes apretados.

Detrás de Brandon aparecieron otros cinco chicos.

-¿Brandon?.-pregunto Sky.

-Hola.-dijo Timmy a las chicas.

-Hola.-susurro Flora.

-Nosotros somos Riven, Sky, Timmy, Helia, Nabu y su servidor Brandon.-Brandon sonrió a una Stella algo irritada y le ofreció una mano, la cual ella aceptó a regañadientes y el flujo de energía fue tan intenso que Stella tuvo que reprimir el hecho de que se elevara unos centímetros del suelo.

Todos sonrieron excepto Riven y Musa quienes se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Bueno chicos, tenemos que ir al baño a limpiar esto ¿Verdad Stella?-dijo Tecna, Flora jaló a Stella con algo de trabajo.

Cada una entro a un baño, enfocaron ambas manos sobre la mancha y una luz salió de ambas, segundos después las manchas ya no estaban.

-Vamos Winx, nos quedan dos horas, tenemos que ir por nuestros cuadernos y desaparecer la mesa.-dijo Layla.

Salieron y se encontraron a los chicos platicando parados al lado de su mesa.

-Tenemos que inventar algo para que se vayan.-susurro Stella.

-Ya sé, o podemos dormirlos, dejarlos ahí e ir a clases.-dijo Bloom divertida.

-Ya, pronto sonará la campana, dejemos la mesa y la desaparezco después.-dijo Musa.

Tomaron sus cosas y sonrieron.

-Ya nos vamos.-dijo Flora y comenzaron a avanzar.

-Oigan ¿Creen que podamos vernos pronto?-pregunto Helia.

Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas y sonrieron.

-¿Dónde sería?-pregunto Layla.

-En el centro de Gardenia.-dijo Nabu.

-No sabemos, tenemos mucho que desempacar y arreglar en casa, estaremos ahí si podemos.-dijo Musa.

-A las 5.-continuo Brandon.

Las clases pasaron rápido y las chicas ya estaban en su negocio, el cual estaban por inaugurar durante el fin de semana. Esta vez hicieron menos publicidad, la gente ya las conocía.

-Bueno, todo está listo, ya tenemos las pocas tareas hechas.-apuntó Flora, las plumas, lápices y hojas flotaban por todos lados; ventajas de ser un hada bueno usando magia podías hacer las tareas más rápido.

-Y son las 4:40.-dijo Stella.

-Estoy segura que son ellos.-dijo Tecna.

-Entonces, tenemos que salir con ellos.-dijo Musa.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Bloom.

-Es tiempo de un nuevo outfit.-dijo Stella y aplaudió.

Mientras tanto en el lado opuesto de Gardenia...

-Icy ¿Por qué de nuevo a la apestosa Gardenia?-pregunto Darcy mientras Stormy rodaba loa ojos.

Icy había estado sensible debido a lo que había pasado con Tritannus.

-Voy a destruir a las Winx para siempre y esta vez no voy a fallar.-dijo mientras comenzaba a brillar rodeada de un aura maligna.

Las Trix tenían nuevos poderes, poderes que la Dimensión Mágica no había visto jamás.


	7. La Cita Fallida

La Cita fallida.

Narradora Pov.

Las chicas decidieron ir a la "cita" porque no sabían con exactitud que era lo que iban a hacer.

Llegaron al lugar indicado, desde ahí se podía ver el océano.

-Es una suerte que podamos tener trajes de baño.-dijo Stella mientras cada una de las chicas sintió como debajo de su ropa aparecía un traje de baño.

-Ya son las 5:10.-dijo Tecna.

-Tranquila linda, de seguro tuvieron un contratiempo.-dijo Flora, quien miraba el lugar con interés.

-Ya vienen.-susurro Bloom, Layla sonrió.

-¿Cómo vamos a saber si son ellos?-pregunto Stella.

-Podemos preguntarles acerca de sus vidas, por ejemplo si son adoptados pero más adelante.-respondió Musa.-No sé si quiero salir con Riven, nuestro primer encuentro no fue agradable.

-Un intento y si no te gusta ya nos encargaremos de saber si es él.-dijo Bloom.

-Hola chicas.-saludo Timmy.

-Lamentamos que hayan esperado, tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo.-dijo Brandon, quien miraba a Stella.

-Está bien, llegamos hace unos minutos.-mintió Layla.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Stella.

-Bueno, pronto será el cumpleaños de nuestras mamás y queríamos ir a Love & Pet, oímos que es una tienda increíble de mascotas.-dijo Helia.

-Ah ya veo, pero creo que no abren hoy, digo ya está cerrado.-dijo Tecna, mientras las demás sonreían divertidas.

-Es curioso que todas sus mamas cumplan en el mismo mes.-dijo Musa.

-Si, bueno, es una coincidencia.-respondió Riven con un tono algo brusco.

-Bueno, en tal caso, ¿Quieren ir a la playa?-pregunto Sky.

-Nos encantaría.-respondió Bloom.

Las Winx sin darse cuenta se fueron separando en parejas, movidas por sus intereses.

Helia Pov.

Flora caminaba por la orilla del mar, no decía nada pero a mí no me incomodaba. No podía evitar mirarla de manera discreta, era hermosa.

-¿Quieres entrar al agua?-pregunte, ella me miro.

-Si tú no quieres no tienes por qué acompañarme.-dijo mirando el océano.

-Si quiero entrar.-dije sonriendo y ella me devolvió el gesto de manera cohibida.

Me quite la camisa y me gire, el aire salió de mis pulmones como si me hubieran sofocado. Traía un hermoso bikini rosado que dejaba al descubierto su suave piel.

-¿Está fría?-pregunto, y salí de mi trance.

-No, esta a buena temperatura.-dije sonriendo.

Comenzamos caminar hacia el mar.

-¡Helia!-se escucho una voz atrás de nosotros.

Flora se detuvo.

-Helia, amor, te he estado buscando desde hace horas ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Krystal.

-Hola Krystal, estaba con mis amigos, ahora estoy algo ocupado.-dije tomando de la mano a Flora, quien se veía incomoda.

-¿Estás saliendo con la nueva?-pregunto mirando con desdén a Flora.

-Sólo somos amigos y por favor Krystal, desde hace un año que terminamos, no tengo que darte detalles de mi vida personal.-dije algo molesto, quite sus manos de mi cuello.

-Helia, ya te dije que quiero regresar contigo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo hagas?-pregunto afligida.

-No tienes que hacer nada, lo nuestro no funciono.-dije en un tono conciliador.-Mejor mira a otros chicos, hay varios que si te quieren.

-Pero yo no los quiero a ellos, te quiero a ti.-dijo y se abalanzo sobre mí para casi besarme.

-Okay Krystal, ya estoy harto, déjame solo. Tú y yo ya no somos nada, se acabo.-dije empujando su cuerpo.

-Muy bien Helia, tú lo pediste. Te voy a recuperar, no importa si tengo que destruir a esta chica.-mire a mi lado y Flora ya no estaba.


End file.
